fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yazmyne's Pidgeot
Yazmyne's Pidgeot is as / -Type Pokemon and is the first Pokemon Yazmyne caught during her travels in the Kanto region as a her second Pokemon overall. History Battles Ablaze Pidgeot make her her debut as a Pidgey in To Capture a Pokemon! flying overhead. Yazmyne and Bulbasaur spotted Pidgey, and wanted to capture a Pokemon, Yazmyne had Bulbasaur pull Pidgey out of the sky with Vine Whip, immediately ensuing a battle in which Pidgey proved to be strong, knowing Quick Attack to strike first, Twister to shred Bulbasaur's Razor Leaf, and a super-effective Wing Attack. Bulbasaur cleverly used his vines to jump and evade the Wing Attacks before restraining Pidgey with Leech Seed. After Bulbasaur dealt Pidgey a subsequent Tackle, Yazmyne caught Pidgey. In Yazmyne and Pidgey!, Yazmyne realized that she had been neglecting Pidgey since she was focusing so much on her other Pokemon for the Viridian Contest and the Pewter City Gym Battle. As a result, Yazmyne dedicated her time to battling and training with Pidgey. Though Pidgey listened to all of Yazmyne's commands and won all of her battles against several trainers' Pokemon, she remained very detached from Yazmyne and her other comrades. Yazmyne settled with the fact that Pidgey was a serious Pokemon, but she was loyal, so she could accept that much. In Seashells by the Seashore, Yazmyne used Pidgey as her last choice to capture a tricky Staryu. Pidgey managed to defeat Staryu with her aerial advantage, allowing Yazmyne to capture the Water-Type. Pidgey first in Yazmyne's second rival battle against Dante in Officially Rivals. Pidgey fought Dante's Zubat and negated its Supersonic. Pidgey then easily defeated its fellow Flying-Type. Pidgey then went against Shellder, whose defenses proved too tough for Pidgey to penetrate. After Shellder shifted into Shell Smash, Pidgey was defeated by a single Razor Shell. In Treading Aong the Lavender Path!, Pidgey battled as Yazmyne's first Pokemon in her 5-on-5 battle against Megan. Pidgey first battled Megan's Rattata and won easily as Pidgey stayed outof range of Rattata's attacks while landing multimple Twister attack. Pidgey then went on to battle Megan's Nincada and struggled despite her advantage. Pidgey say her Twister countered by Sandstorm and Nincada was able to reach Pidgey with Aerial Ace. Regardless, Pidgey was just a little bit faster and managed to land some clean hits. They shared a collision of Wing Attack and Metal Claw in which Nincada came out on top. When Nicada returned with Aerial Ace, Pidgey timed her Quick Attack just right to undercut Nincada's attack and knock it out. The battle left Pidgey very tired and she was quickly defeated by Megan's third Pokemon, Fletchinder and its Flame Charge. In Miss Cleo, Head of the Lavender Tower!, Yazmyne planned to use Pidgey against the Ghost-Type Gym Leader because Ghost-Type moves wouldn't affect Pidgey. However, upon seeing Cleo's strategy in the next episode, Yazmyne decided not to use Pidgey as her Gastly's new a lot of Dark-Type attacks and her Misdreavus knew Power Gem, which would have been super-effective against Pidgey. In A Vacation to Potpourri!, Pidgey participated in a double battle with Butterfree against Carrie's Persian and Furett. Because Yazmyne had never been in a double battle, she hadn't the experience to command Butterfree and Pidgey effecively, causing her and her Pokemon to flounder in the battle as Persian and Furret easily dominated. Frustrated, Pidgey copied the way Persian was using Double Team and performed the attack herself. Yazmyne then had an idea of using Quick Attack on top of Double Team for an effective illusion attack. Butterfree followed up with Stun Spore to paralyze their enemies, but Persian washed away the spores with Water Pulse and Furett dissipated Pidgey's clones with Hyper Voice. They were then defeated by Shadow Claw and Iron Tail. Following the battle, Carrie could identify the disconnect between Yazmyne and Pidgey and after Carrie convinced Yazmyne to use more than Ivysaur and Pidgey in Contests, Yazmyne decided to enter Pidgey in the battle rounds of the Potpourri Island Contest. As anticipated, Pidgey entered the contest in the next episode and defeated a Snubull and Roselia by points to land Yazmyne a spot in the finals. During the Contest, Pidgey was unenthused by the crowd and didn't care for the bright lights though it clearly didn't affect her overall performance. In the finals, Pidgey opened strong with a Double Team-Quick Attack combination against Abiana's Arbok before landing a Twister that took away a portion of Abigail's points. Pidgey was covered up with Wrap and caught in Arbok's tail. Pidgey eventually broke free with Wing Attack, but the experience left her very angry and she evolved into Pidgeotto much to everyone's surprise. Pidgeotto ignored all of Yazmyne's commands from then on and proceeded to knock out Arbok, winning the Yazmyne her second Kanto Ribbon, but Yazmyne wasn't very happy about the way she won. Pidgeotto later ignored Yazmyne when she tried to congratulate her for helping her win, but Yazmyne ultimately considered releasing Pidgeotto. Carrie talked her out of it, saying that Pidgeotto could leave Yazmyne and go back to wherever she caught it anytime she wanted but did not. Therefore, there must be a reason as to why Pidgeotto stays with Yazmyne. Determined to find the answer, Yazmyne kept Pidgeotto on her team. In Disobedience and Defeat!, Yazmyne had Pidgoetto battle as Yazmyne's last Pokemon in her 3-on-3 battle against Daniel. Pidgeotto battled Daniel's Golbat and Yazmyne hoped that facing a stronger Pokemon would encourage Pidgeotto to listen to her. However, the thought process backfired and Pidgeotto battled her own way, able to hit Golbat twice with Quick Attack after her Wing Attacks were evaded. Pidgeotto was soon poisoned after being bitten by Poison Fang. Pidgeotto's subsequent Twister was countered by Air Cutter and she was defeated by the effects of Venoshock. Yazmyne used Pidgeotto as a last resort in her gym battle against Erica in Defeat's Glittering and Colorful Spores! despite knowing that using her was a bad idea. Pidgeotto first battled Erica's Gloom and as Yazmyne feared, Pidgeotto did not listen to her and battled at her own pace, managing to knock out Gloom as quickly as possible. Pidgeotto then battled Erica's Tangela whom she proceeded to beat up easily too. Careless at one point, Pidgeotto was stuck with Shock Wave and took a Ancient Power at point blank. Just after, Pidgeotto's battling stimulated Tangela's evolution into Tangrowth and in the next episode Pidgoettot was defeated by the newly evolved Pokemon. In Overwhelming Aroma!, Yazmyne had encountered a powerful Spritzee who wanted to join her, but Yazmyne had to battle the Fairy-Type first. Before the battle, most of Yazmyne's Pokemon were worn out from previous battles, leaving Yazmyne with Pidgeotto to battle for her. As Yazmyne predicted, Pidgeotto battled Spritzee as she pleased but the very experienced Fairy-Type was too much for Pidgeotto to handle alone. Pidgeotto reflected on her defeats against Daniel's Golbat and Erika's Tangrowth and not wanted to suffer another defeat, she agreed to listen to Yazmyne. Together they managed to overcome Spritzee even when she used Trick Room to gain the edge. Yazmyne captured Spritzee, but Pidgeotto returned to to her disobedience. In Gale Wings!, Yazmyne planned to use Dante's Beedrill over Pidgeotto for the Sky Relay challenge because Pidgeotto was too disobedient. However, Sky Trainer Heather insisted that Pidgeotto actually liked Yazmyne which the trainer did not believe. When Yazmyne was practicing, Pidgeotto found a Staraptor training while using Aerial Ace. Pidgeotto wanted to battle it and she did with Yazmyne's permission. Pidgeotto did not listen to Yazmyne at all was she was quickly defeated by Staraptor. In the night, Pidgeotto struggled to learn Aerial Ace and she was caught by Yazmyne, who helped her master the move with Spritzee and Butterfree's help. The next day, Pidgeotto battled Staraptor again and still lost despite faring much better against her fellow Flying-Type. In Let's Relay!, Pidgeotto entered the Sky Relay as the third leg of Yazmyne's team. She started out in first place due to Spritzee's efforts but Staraptor and Heather's Flygon were closing in on her. Yazmyne and agreed to have Pidgeotto battle Staraptor, but for the third time, Pidgeotto was outmatched. Yazmyne encouraged Pidgeotto to rise and Pidgeotto thought about the times Yazmyne cared for her despite her disobedience. This recollection prompted Pidgeotto to rise and evolve into Pidgeot. Evolution gave Pidgeot the strength and speed to defeat Staraptor, but because the two Pokemon were so focused on battling Flygon passed them to claim first place while Yazmyne's team claimed second. Even so, Yazmyne was elated by Pidgeot's evolution and though emotionally distant, Pidgeot snugged up to Yazmyne as her disobedient streak ended. When Yazmyne was battling on the S.S. Anne in Battles on the Port Bough I!, she had Pidgeot battle first in a two-on-two battle. Pidgeot battled a Kingler and struggled to avoid its pincers while landing close quarters attack. She still managed to defeat it by striking its belly with Aerial Ace. Pidgeot continued to battle a Machoke, defeating it handily. In She Who Kisses the Crowd, Pidgeot was entrusted to win Yazmyne her fifth ribbon to qualify for the Kanto Grand Festival by competing in the battle rounds. Pidgeot faced Abiana's Jynx in the first round, and she scored early blows with Aerial Ace and Steel Wing. However, Jynx launched a counterattack with Blizzard when Pidgeot used Double Team. Jynx then put Pidgeot to sleep with Lovely Kiss and whittled away Yazmyne's points with several attacks. When Pidgeot woke up, she was primed to win the match with a spinning Steel Wing to deflect a Blizzard, but the Blizzard held back Pidgeot long enough for time to expire and Jynx won the match. For the Kanto Grand Festival, Pidgeot performed on the second appeal stage in Soaring on the Second Stage!. She didn't emerge from a PokeBall, but gave a unique entrance by diving down toward the stage from the skies with Aerial Ace before skimming the stage in sharp zigzag movements. Yazmyne then jumped on top of Pidgeot, who danced in the skies with her clones of Double Team. Yazmyne then jumped and Pidgeot with her clones swirled around Yazmyne and performed a massive Twister that reached the skies. The clones faded and as Yazmyne, having safely landed, commanded Steel Wing, Pidgeot dispersed her the Twister in confidence while her wings glistened in the bright light of the sun. Pidgeot's unique, powerful and well-executed appeal landed Yazmyne in the Top 16. In Storm Princess!, Pidgeot later battled on the finals with Butterfree against a Kirlia and a Bisharp. She and Butterfree put on an excellent performance, which allowed them to best the their opponent by points to win Yazmyne the Kanto Ribbon Cup. For the Indigo Plateau Conference, Yazmyne explained to her friends that Pidgeot was one of her three secret weapons for the competition as Pidgeot was one of her strongest Pokemon that she wanted to save for later rounds. In Battled Down to Pidgeot!, Yazmyne faced Steven a strong, tactical trainer who had analyzed Yazmyne and her Pokemon before the battle in the third round of the tournament. His tactics defeated Eevee and Onix with only his Beartic. Yazmyne wanted to save Pidgeot for later in the tournament, but she was the only Pokemon Yazmyne could rely on to win the battle. With Beartic weakened from its previous two battles, Pidgeot battered Beartic with several Steel Wing attacks to win the round. Pidgeot continued to face Steven's Luxray, who was able to counter Twister with Ice Fang. Pidgeot was able to evade Luxray's electrical attacks with Double Team and later absorb the electricity with Steel Wing. Pidgeot subsequently took Luxray out of the battle. Last, Pidgeot faced a severe type disadvantage against Steven's Aggron. Yazmyne and Pidgeot had to battle tactically, carefully, and defensively while looking for the right moment to deal a final strike. Pidgeot primarily whittled down Aggron with Steel Wing attacks while building its own defenses. Despite Aggron's multiple Iron Defenses, Pidgeot was able to land a critical hit in an Aerial Ace-Steel Wing combination to Aggron's core, which rendered Aggron unable to battle and thus win Yazmyne the round. Following the match, Pidgeot was delivered to Nurse Joy for two days of treatment as the match damages her wings while the direct collision with Aggron's iron body damaged her beak. In Twin Titans!, Yazmyne had Pidgeot battle in her full quarterfinal match against Garrett. Pidgeot went up against Garrett's Milotic, who was empowered by its Marvel Scale ability, triggered by Buterfree's Stun Spore. Milotic manages to endure Pidgeot's swift assaults and overwhelms Pidgeot's Twister with her own. When Pidgeot it stuck in Spider Webs left behind by Spinarak, she uses Steel Wing to free herself and escape a Dragon Pulse. Pidgeot then lands an Aerial Ace, but Milotic smashes the Flying-Type into the ground with Iron Tail, defeating Pidgoet. This defeat was the first an only one in which Pidgeot had failed to knock out at least one other Pokemon. When Yazmyne left for the Riau region, she left Pidgeot at the Petalburg greenhouse. As a Normal-Type Pokemon, Pidgeot was used several times in Yazmyne's father's gym battles. However, due to his goofy personality, she doesn't like to listen to him. The Orange Saga Yazmyne recalled in Pidgeot and the Vulture to help her battle and defeat a wild Manidbuzz that she could capture for her Trovita Island gym. To search, Yazmyne and Pidgeot took to the skies where they reminisced on the good and bad aspects of their journey together in Kanto. Yazmyne telling Pidgeot she was her strongest Pokemon causes her to blush a bit. When they found a Mandibuzz, Pidgeot battled and defeated her, and Yazmyne captured her. During the battle, when Pidgeot was commanded to use Twister, Pidgeot's attack evolved into a Hurricane. During Yazmyne's official Trovita Island Gym Battle, Yazmyne has Pidgeot enter the Flying Test. The battle was had in Facing the Elemental Master!, and Pidgeot faced Rudy's Noivern. Pidgeot and Noivern proved equal but Pidgeot seemed to edge out in most aspects of the match. Still, Noivern's power and speed were a force to be contested, and after a hard fought battle, Pidgeot was the one declared unable to battle. After Yazmyne's Shelgon evolved into Salamence, Yazmyne recalled Pidgeot from home to help him learn to fly. These lessons took place in Baby Flying Steps in preparation for the PokeRinger Competition. After the competition, Salamence accidentally Mega Evolved went on a rampage. Pidgeot battled Salamence in Mega Rampage to calm him, and Pidgeot was the only one of Yazmyne's Pokemon who could effectively stand up to and battle him. Despite Pidgeot's best efforts, however, she was overwhelmed by Salamence's Mega Evolved strength after a long battle. Pidgeot recovered from her injuries against Mega Salamence at the Petalburg Gym. She returned between A Battle Royale for the Finish and The Fight for Drake as Yazmyne's addition during the third leg of her Battle Royale on Pummelo Island. Pidgoet wad chosen to represent her Trovita Island victory. Pidgeot's role was to fly with Yazmyne on her back in order to find wild Pokemon that Yazmyne would record with her Capture Styler especially when Yazmyne could not walk for long periods. Pidgeot engaged in various battles throughout the Battle Royale and managed to either escape or defeat her opponents. At the end of the race, Pidgeot helped defend Yazmyne, Electivire, and Eevee from Cydney's Gengar and Weavile. She then entered a fierce race against Yanmega. Electivire managed to knock Cydney off Yanmega, and Cydney responded by having her Milotic use Confuse Ray. Yazmyne had to jump off Pidgeot and recall her when she started showing signs of confusion. After Yazmyne became a Victor of the Orange Crew, Pidgoet was occasionally seen joining Yazmyne, Eevee, Corphish, and Electivire for pictures. Personality and Characteristics At the beginning of her journey, Yazmyne was preoccupied with training Bulbasaur, Butterfree, and Spinarak, so she inadvertently neglected Pidgey, leading her to become rather indifferent to Yazmyne and his allies. Yazmyne tried to remedy this by training Pidgey for a future gym battle, only to learn that Pidgey was simply a rather serious Pokemon, even more so than Bulbasaur. Pidgey didn't have any trouble listening to Yazmyne, but she didn't care for Yazmyne's overt positive reinforcement methods either. After evolving into Pidgeotto, she began a streak of disobedience, wanting to battle how she saw fit rather than listening to Yazmyne. Yazmyne tried to remedy this disobedience by having Pidgeotto battle strong Pokemon she knew Pidgeotto could not defeat alone. However, Pidgeotto's serious and stubborn nature prevented her from listening to Yazmyne and she was willing to lose battles then put down her pride. This streak prevented Yazmyne from entering Pidgeotto in contests. Later, Yazmyne speculated that Pidgeotto hadn't run away only because she was able to provide Pidgeotto's favorite berries. Following a heavy loss to a Staraptor, Pidgeotto sought to learn Aerial Ace, which she could not learn by herself. With Yazmyne's aid, Pidgeotto mastered Aerial Ace and through they still couldn't defeat Staraptor in a rematch, Pidgeotto began listening to Yazmyne again. Upon her second evolution, Pidgeot became much more open and trustworthy toward Yazmyne, regularly expressing joy upon being patted on the head after a victory. During Yazmyne's Kanto journey, Yazmyne and several of her other rivals and fellow competitors saw Pidgeot as Yazmyne's strongest Pokemon during her travels in Kanto. Moves Used Moves Improvised Navigation Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon Category:Character Pokémon that have evolved